


[Fanart] Of Love and Loss and Memories (yours and mine and ours to come)

by bgmoth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmoth/pseuds/bgmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first SQBB thing - cover for the lovely fic "Of Love and Loss and Memories (yours and mine and ours to come)" by tinglingworld</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Of Love and Loss and Memories (yours and mine and ours to come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinglingworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/gifts).



> My first SQBB thing - cover for the lovely fic "Of Love and Loss and Memories (yours and mine and ours to come)" by tinglingworld

_~_

_“Someone should hold her hand.”, he insisted, “To reassure her, you know, that everything will be okay?_

_I would want someone to hold my hand.”_

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Love and Loss and Memories (yours and mine and ours to come)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734503) by [tinglingworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld)




End file.
